The present patent of invention refers to “A LINEAR ACTUATION DRIVE SYSTEM FOR MULTI-UNIT FRUIT JUICE EXTRACTION MACHINES. As the nomenclature indicates, embodiments of the present invention have been developed to be used in equipment for extraction of juice from citrus fruit such as orange, tangelo, grapefruit, lemon, lime, tangerine, mekan, ponkan, and other non-citrus fruit of round and semi-spherical shapes. Also, in other various embodiments in other types of machines, an actuation system of the present invention is utilized to provide a reciprocating linear force obtained from a rotary motion sub-assembly. Important characteristics of the systems, apparatuses and methods of the present invention include the fact that conjugated circular (i.e., rotary) movement is converted into linear motion. Embodiments of the present invention are substantially compact, durable, simple, generate low noise, work smoothly without impact and have high efficiency, and in so operating reduce installed power needs and consequentially energy demands.